Liposuction involves inserting a cannula through small incisions in a body and vacuuming out fat cells. Typically the cannula is moved in a reciprocating motion in conjunction with a fan motion to remove the fat uniformly within a desired area. Ideally, deep pockets of fat, as opposed to the fat in the even superficial layer near the skin, is removed during liposuction. The fat remaining near the skin helps leave the skin with a smooth contour. However, sometimes the fat near the skin is absent naturally or removed during liposuction. To avoid contour irregularities such as dimpling or rippling, the fat that remains must be redistributed in a uniform manner, as well as replaced in some areas. To contour and give a better shape to a body, deep fat removed from one area may be deposited in another area.
Several methods have been developed to improve the texture of the skin and contour of the body after liposuction. Pressure dressings, girdles, or contouring garments are placed on a liposuction patient after surgery and may be worn for several days or weeks to help the skin adhere to the new shape and contract properly. It has been reported that liposuction patients have smoother skin if the skin is percussed, rolled or massaged by hand during or immediately after the surgery to redistribute the fat remaining after liposuction. These treatments have has other beneficial effects, as well, such as relaxing the patient. However, it is difficult for a practitioner to uniformly and continuously percuss or massage a patient at length, particularly in a relatively small area of the body, such as the area affected by liposuction. It is desirable to automate such a treatment.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus to massage a body be percussion. It is a further object of the invention to provide an apparatus that facilitates the redistribution of fat after liposuction.